


Planning Stage

by Merfilly



Series: Safehaven [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Visions, Multi, Padmé Amidala Lives, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Rex hear more than enough, and yet... it's not what they needed. But she's got plans inside of plans, to make this happen. Even if no one in the clan is crazy about her choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to B_Radley for the euphemism used for lovemaking.

Luke and Leia were, without a doubt, far too good at the sneaking portion of moving around on the rare trips to the surface. However, Ahsoka Tano was even better than they were, and knew the bongo was sitting odd before she even got in it with Rex. A second later, two small padawans were being hoisted by the Force out of what should have been the provisions locker.

"No." That word had rarely come out of the Knight's mouth at the pair. "You are both to stay here, listen to Buir-Shaak, and study until I return." Ahsoka refused to believe she would not return. She had gotten out of a number of tight spots in her life, and she would have Rex with her.

"Buir-Soka!" they protested in harmony, but she was already wafting them through the air to the waiting arms of Fives and Echo, who had followed for last minute instructions from Rex.

"I love you both," Ahsoka told them once they were firmly held by her men. "Behave."

She got in to pilot, Rex on the other side, and got them underway, before the pair escaped their captors.

"You know they're going to try and sneak above the first chance they get now," Rex pointed out.

"Yes, but Echo will be on to that, and alert Shaak. Nothing escapes a Huntress on alert."

"I hope you're right."

+++

Rex waited until the cursing had died down to a few whistled complaints that could pass for bird calls. He then looked away from the distant scene, and back at his commander. 

"It's not the _Exactor_."

"I noticed." The readings they were getting off the escort vessels all registered back to the _Chimaera_ instead.

"Wasted trip, or did you have a backup plan?" Rex inquired next.

Ahsoka's eyes glinted. "We'll listen. See if we can get a current or near-current location on Vader. I'm not giving up on my plan… and finding him is going to solve a lot of problems."

"Why are you so certain of that, Ahsoka? I know you had a Vision the last time you tried to heal the Senator, but you have never wanted to go after that Sith like this before." Rex started readying his infiltration and slicing gear, knowing they were going to have to go after the escort ships and troops alike to try and get the intel she wanted.

"Because I am certain Vader, or more importantly, what's left of Anakin inside of him, thinks she's dead. If I can get to him and tell him that she's only dying because of that link between them draining her? I have a feeling the Empire will be in a civil war before I can even get clear of the ship he's on," Ahsoka said.

Her Vision had clarified where the energy from Padmé was draining to, showing her the path that stretched across parsecs between the Sith Lord and his one-time beloved. Ahsoka was willing to bet those emotions were still inside that armor, even if Vader was a horrible monster. She had no desire to do more than set the leaders of the Empire upon each other; what Vader had done warranted no mercy.

Her Skyguy would not want to live with the guilt, and the Rebel Alliance they kept hearing of would probably be glad to deliver the killing blow, if she could just weaken the Empire enough.

"It just might work."

+++

Rex was just as glad that it was Ahsoka that got tackled every time the twins saw them for the first time in awhile. It was an ongoing game between them, and generally, Ahsoka let them knock her down.

Not this time, he noticed, as she caught both in her arms, swinging Leia on around to let her cling to her back, and setting Luke on one hip. He might have scolded that they were getting too big for that, but Ahsoka's face was all but beatific to have two of her students in close contact.

The news of new slaving efforts in the Galaxy, and a threat against the Gungans by the Imperial delegates had, to say the least, gotten her back up. 

"Ner'ade," she said, rubbing her cheek on Leia's and hugging Luke close.

"I'll go round everyone up. Normal spot?"

"Yes, Rex," she agreed, before throwing herself deeper into the bonds she had crafted with the twins. They understood, feeling her upset as their own, and crooned their innocent, warm love at her. She carried them, following the whispers of the Force to where Shaak Ti was, finding the elder Huntress teaching Roo Roo a more advanced technique in Force manipulation. 

"You were not gone as long as I anticipated, even once Echo told me it was not the _Exactor_ in orbit."

"The Naboo government found a way to cut the delegation short, after the Imps threatened the non-humans of the world," Ahsoka admitted. She let the twins clamber down to their friend, but Leia lingered, hand coming to rest on Ahsoka's kama. It took a more firm pat between her shoulders to send her on, as Roo Roo was released from teaching for the day. The two Togruta huntresses fell in step with one another, going to the large chamber they used for briefings. Jar Jar Binks had joined the men, probably invited by Rex. 

His eyes were so sad, and Ahsoka had to clasp his hand in reassurance.

"Meesa think bad things a'comin'," he said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Jar Jar." She then walked to the front of the room, looking around at their men. "The Wookiees are a fully enslaved race, by what we heard on the surface. Threats, thinly veiled, were made against the Gungans of this world. Other planets were mentioned as having troublesome… read as non-human… elements removed," she began. "We will not stand by. We all know the Gungans would fight to their own extinction rather than be enslaved, and much of the human population would join them.

"So we are going to spike their operations. It was why Rex and I went to the surface to begin with, hoping for a different ship to be involved." She looked to her Captain, to let him continue.

"Based on analysis of the intelligence provided by both Echo and our Commander, we feel that the Empire is actively ripe for an inner conflict that could then be manipulated by the rebellious elements we've heard of operating out there," Rex said. "It's a matter of planting the right information in the right ears."

/And surviving that attempt,/ he said in his own mind, as quiet as he could.

"What do you need from us, sirs?" Kix asked.

"I need all of your data on Padmé's condition, every single analysis you've done, especially of the attempts I have made to heal her," Ahsoka told the medic. "Echo, I have got to have the _Exactor's_ location. Rex and I planted every single bug you gave us, so please… filter the data and find that ship!"

There was unease around the table, before Shaak Ti spoke. "Knight Tano, you have three young beings that are very strongly imprinted on you and bound by their training. The missions you are obviously angling for should fall to me."

"All due respect, Master Ti, you can't. This must fall to me, because of the point of contact we seek to use for breaking the Empire."

"I remind you of Kenobi's warnings," Shaak pointed out. "Previous association will not protect you from the Sith."

Ahsoka's chin came up, and she matched gazes with the senior huntress. "I am aware. I am also more than ready to handle this in a manner that will buy us a little bit of time to escape."

"Us?" Fives asked. "How many of us will be assisting, sir?"

"One." Rex was the person to answer that. "Fives, you will be taking command when we set out. If anything does occur, that will be permanent."

The growls and mutters around the table made it clear that Rex had better get back safe, and they were loudest from his heir.

"Master Ti," Ahsoka began. "When," and she made it clear this was the outcome she meant to happen, "we return, both Rex and I must be scanned deeply. I am giving my consent now, while I am able, in full hearing of my medic."

"And I do as well, Master Ti," Rex said. "The Commander's right; we cannot be time-bombs ticking, not when we owe it to our hosts and the children to keep them all safe."

"I will, of course, monitor," Kix assured the senior Jedi woman.

"I will do as needed."

"Time table is fully dependent on you, Echo," Ahsoka said, smiling gently at him.

"No pressure at all, sir," Echo replied.

+++

Shaak Ti had one _vod_ on either shoulder, their warmth soaking into her with the joy of their most recent joining. She faced Echo, knowing he was still alert, far more than Fives, but then… Fives had been in the middle tonight.

"Can you construct a tracer neither one will find, just in case?" she asked her lover, knowing he would follow the meaning swiftly.

"Already working on it, and Kix will implant them," Echo assured her.

"With luck, we will not need them, but I will not let our _aliit_ lose two of its own."

"Of course not."

+++

Ahsoka rested with her forehead against the stasis pod, letting her thoughts spiral around what needed to be done. Kenobi, Yoda, Ti… all of them swore that Skywalker was no more.

This plan hinged on that being a lie, or at least misinformation.

"I won't fail you, Senator," she told the frozen woman softly. "And that means coming back here to finish raising your little ones. Hopefully… hopefully it means saving you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> buir - parent  
> ner'ade - my children  
> vod - sibling  
> aliit - clan


End file.
